Estria:Final
Supreme Goddess Mora |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Supreme Goddess Mora has 5 parts: * Supreme Goddess Mora * Shusui's Sealed Spirit * Melord's Sealed Spirit * Amu Yunos's Sealed Spirit * Barion's Sealed Spirit Supreme Goddess Mora's skills: *Starts with a 100% mitigation for 999 turns *When any spirits are dead : **''Despair''- 5 combo powerful attack on all enemies **''Extremity'' - Fixed damage on all foes that deals 9999 HP as damage,boost ATK relative to 25% of ATK and adds all elements to Attack for 999 turns.Used after 'Despair'. **''Death Knell'' - 12 combo massive random Light Attack on all foes.Used after 'Extremity' **''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo massive (350%) on all foes and removes all buffs on self.Used after " Death Knell " *''Malefaxia'' - 9 combo Light attack on all foes *''Life Extortion'' - Single target attack that invalidates Leader skill on that unit *''Complete Absorption'' - 5 combo massive (300%) Light attack on single foe & drains 500~600% damage *''Despair'' - 5 combo powerful Light attack on all foes. *''Telliasphilim'' - 9 combo Light attack that deals 75-80% of HP as damage *''Cietronesia'' - Boosts base and buffed BC resist by 100% & adds 2-5 BC on Spark buff for all foes for 1 turn *''Perfect Defense'' - Reduces all damage taken to 1 for 1 turn Shusui's Sealed Spirit skills: *''War God's Blade Swing'' - 4 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes *''War God's Blade Thrust'' - 6 combo Light attack on single foe *''True War God's Blade Swing'' - 4 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes & 60% chance to remove all buffs *''True War God's Blade Thrust'' - 3 combo Light attack on single foe & adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn Amu Yunos's Sealed Spirit skills: *''Follow-Up Strike'' - 3 combo powerful Light attack on single foe *''For Judgement'' - Reduces BB gauge by 100% for single foe Barion's Sealed Spirit's skills: *''Thunder Punch'' - 5 combo Light attack on all foes, adds Thunder element to attack for 999 turns & adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns *''Fire Punch'' - 5 combo Light attack on all foes, adds Fire element to attack for 999 turns & 20% boost to Atk for 2 turns *''Water Punch'' - 5 combo Light attack on all foes, adds Water element to attack for 999 turns & 100% boost to Def for 2 turns *''Wind Punch'' - 5 combo Light attack on all foes, adds Earth element to attack for 999 turns & doubles normal hit count for 2 turns *''Demon Strike: Flame Slash'' - Powerful Light attack on single foe, removes all buffs on self & 100% boost to Atk for 1 turn |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} - Equipped with Phoenix Wing & Prized Light ---- *''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes *''Malefaxia'' - 9 combo Light attack on all foes *''Captivating Gaze'' - Removes all buffs on single foe, inflicts Paralysis & reduces BB gauge by 100% *''Goddess of Awakenings'' - Adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 999 turns *''Goddess's Charm'' - 5 combo Light attack on all foes & 70% chance to reduce Atk by 1000% for 1 turn *''Inferno Thrust'' - 3 combo Fire, Light attack on single foe & adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn *''Black Stench'' - 5 combo Water, Light attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns *''Pure Flame Inferno'' - Powerful Fire, Light attack on single foe |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}